


Look At Me And Smile

by bubble_bobb



Series: Mystery Of Love [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, First Dates, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: Subin flushes a dark shade of red, smiling to himself while looking back down.''Well, he's taking me out tonight.''''Oh really~''
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kang Seungsik, Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Series: Mystery Of Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568929
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Look At Me And Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hello  
> You don't have to read Fall in Fall to understand this but it's much appreciated ❤  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Let me know if you liked this or not  
> Have a wonderful day and byeeee
> 
> (Title: Victon; Look At Me And Smile)

Subin is used to him by now. It actually seems odd and very unusual when he doesn't show up towards their closing time.

He got used to seeing his face and smile, he also got used to his sweet honey-like voice.

He introduced himself to Subin later as well.

Finally, after many days and almost months of talking to him and slowly becoming close friends, he told Subin his name.

Heo Chan.

Subin liked it, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue and rang in his ears. The young barista carved the name into his mind, hoping to never forget it.

~

Subin smiles as soon as he walks in, seeing the older is already sitting at the little barstool, talking to Seungsik. 

The man looks around when he notices Seungsik looking behind him as Subin steps closer. The younger man rests his hands on Chan's shoulders, locking their eyes when he turns his head.

''Subinnie.''

Chan says softly with a soft smile, turning around to face the younger fully. Seungsik suddenly coughs, walking away with a smirk that looks more like a small smile to both of the other two men.

Subin rolls his eyes.

''What took you so long?''

Chan asks playfully, reaching for his glass of liquor once Seungsik is gone. Subin laughs, looking around for Sejun. He sighs in relief when he doesn't see him, leaning closer to Chan's ear.

''I forgot I had a shift today.''

He giggles, making Chan roll his eyes with another smile. 

Subin rushes into the changing rooms, putting on his uniform before returning to Chan and his work. They engage in a conversation, loud laughs and giggles shared between the words they are saying. 

New guests and customers eventually come in, interrupting their conversations and small talks but neither of them care. They just politely stop and wait until they are free to talk again.

They both turn their head when they hear sudden and loud footsteps approaching them. Subin lets a smile appear on his face but Chan swallows thickly.

''Binnie, where's Seungsik?''

Subin shrugs his shoulders, grinning at the older. Sejun turns his head, waving at Chan with a friendly smile, receiving the same response from the older.

''Probably calling Woo hyung.''

Subin tells his boss, turning back to look at Chan. The oldest of the three smiles at him politely, his hands tightly gripping the glass with his drink. Sejun snickers, reaching up to ruffle Subin's hair playfully. 

Subin groans but smiles, pushing Sejun away. They turn their head when they hear a cough, eyes now locked on Chan and his face.

Sejun looks between the other two boys, a smirk making it's way onto his face.

''I still have some work to do,'' Sejun tells the barista, the smirk never leaving his face. ''Tell me when you clock out.''

Subin nods his head, turning all his attention back to Chan. Sejun then walks away, disappearing from Subin's view as he walks into his office.

''Subinnie.''

Chan calls out softly and the younger hums, letting him know that he is listening to him.

''Um, I wanted to ask you something, for, a really long time.''

Subin nods, supporting his head on his hand. Chan gulps and sits straight up, looking deep into the younger's eyes. 

Something inside of him is telling him not to but he decides to do it anyway.

''Would you like to... go to the movies with me any time soon?''

''Sure!''

Subin says excitedly, standing up to his feet. Chan smiles at him sweetly, letting go of his glass and instead letting his hands rest on the bar itself. 

His heart is beating hard in his chest and his breath is shaking but everything seems unimportant now, seeing Subin's pretty face is making him happy.

''What day is good for you?''

Chan asks, making Subin stop for a moment to think. The younger's eyes shine in the prettiest way imaginable and Chan's heart skips a beat. His insides are slowly melting and cheeks burning but he doesn't care.

''This Friday.''

Subin says, finally getting to work. Chan nods, making a mental note to be free on that day. 

Seungsik soon comes back too, cheeks tinted pink and eyes fixated on the floor. It makes the other two chuckle. 

It doesn't take long for Chan to get up and, with one last sip, leave. 

And then it's just a few days before they are going meet again, in front of the cinema, on a Friday night.

''You look fancy today, what's happening?''

Sejun says, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest.

''I'm going out after work.''

Subin responds back with a shrug of his shoulders. He turns to Sejun after a little while, a smile on his face.

''Oh really~ with who?''

Sejun questions, wiggling his eyebrows. Subin giggles, rolling his eyes. Sejun steps closer to hear the younger better, placing a hand on his shoulder.

''You know that guy that comes here almost every day but doesn't really buy or drink anything?''

Subin looks at Sejun, eyebrows raised and lips still parted.

''Yeah?''

Subin flushes a dark shade of red, smiling to himself while looking back down.

''Well, he's taking me out tonight.''

''Oh really~''

Subin nods shyly, knowing Sejun means well with his teasing voice.

''My baby is all grown up now.''

The older says, ruffling Subin's hair playfully. The younger groans playfully but keeps still, the excitement for the night keeping him happy.

~

''I'm so sorry I'm running late, I had to help out Sejun with a few boxes.''

Subin excuses himself, laying his head onto Chan's shoulder with loud huffs leaving his mouth, not noticing how the older's face turns at the mention of Sejun's name.

Chan then laughs softly, bringing a hand up to the younger's back to rub it comfortingly.

''It's alright Subinnie, at least you came.''

''Of course!'' Subin says, standing straight again with his eyes wide open. ''I was so excited to go the whole week!'' He says with a wide grin decorating his face. 

Chan's breath hitches. 

"I'm glad you felt that way."

Subin nods, slowly making his way inside the movie theater. Chan follows close behind him, taking over the lead soon so they can get to their seats as soon as possible. 

The movie starts before they can even sit down properly and they quietly lean back in their seats, enjoying their view.

Subin's hand eventually finds Chan's after every little jump scare, holding onto it for dear life.

His fingers clutch Chan's hand before moving up to his wrist then back down again to lace their fingers.

He would let go but at the same time, Chan didn't say anything against it so he just keeps it there. It makes him feel safe and secure.

He likes the warmth of the older's hands anyway so why would he let go. 

After two agonizing hours the movie ends and both men get ready to leave. 

They walk outside of the movie theater, the cold winter breeze hitting their faces. 

Subin shivers, rubbing his forearms quickly.

"God, why is it so cold?"

He whines, looking at Chan with a toothy smile. The older shakes his head, stripping down his jacket and throwing it around Subin's figure.

"Here," he says simply, wrapping it tightly around Subin. "It's because you don't wear anything that would warm you up."

Subin freezes, his cheeks slowly warming up. He snuggles into Chan's jacket, thanking the older with a bow of his head.

"I'll drive you home."

Chan tells the younger sweetly, putting his hands in his pockets. Subin nods, deciding on keeping quiet and agreeing with him. They seat themselves into Chan's car, getting comfortable almost immediately.

"Your seats are really warm."

Subin says, giggling. Chan laughs while nodding his head, turning on the car and getting on the road. 

The drive back is carried in a comfortable silence with an occasional small talk that makes the two enjoy the ride a little more.

"We're here."

Subin announces, looking to the side and then outside. Chan slows the car down, pulling over to the side. Chan gets out, walking around the car to open the door for the younger man.

"Thank you."

Subin says politely while getting out, standing behind Chan while he locks the car. The older walks with him to the front door, his eyes scanning his whole figure as he leans against it with his whole body.

"I really liked it tonight."

Subin says, nodding his head at Chan. The older smiles fondly, stepping closer.

"I'm glad you did."

He says, bringing a hand up to Subin's cheek. The younger leans into his touch, his eyes fluttering close when the older leans down. 

Chan ghosts his lips against Subin's, smirking at the little sounds the younger makes from how impatient he's getting.

He presses their lips together, slowly tilting his head. The younger soon kisses him back, his hand resting on his chest.

When they pull apart Subin's breath shakes and he looks at Chan with blown pupils. The older strokes his cheeks, giving the other the softest of smiles.

"Hope we can do this again sometime."

He says, letting go of the younger and walking back to his car. He waves at Subin as his final goodbye, sitting inside the car and driving off.

Subin watches as Chan's car disappears from his view with a shy smile before he pulls out his keys and steps inside his house. He sighs, leaning his head against the front door with a light thud.

It takes him a moment before he notices he's still snuggled up in Chan's warm jacket. He smiles, breathing in the scent of the older.

He then pulls out his phone, deciding to call the only person he knows isn't busy at this hour.

The person on the other side excitedly greets him and Subin smiles wider, his eyes falling shut as memories from just few minutes ago flash before his eyes.

"Hyung?"

Sejun hums on the other side and Subin sighs, his emotions mixing in his head.

"I have to tell you something.... incredible."

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
